


Lockdown

by springburn



Series: The Thick of It mini-fics [59]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hostage Situation, Love, Tension, hurt comfort, negotiating, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much an ordinary day for Malcolm and Sam, but events at DoSAC take a completely unforeseen turn.</p><p> </p><p>THIS STORY HAS NOW BEEN INCORPORATED AS CHAPTER FIVE OF SHITSTORM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Petersgal, and was a real challenge! So I'd like to thank her for that!! 
> 
> "Prompt...Malcolm still at downing street before the inquiry,but is in the relationship with sam,when the warning siren goes off and all hell breaks lose,malcolm cant find sam and well i know i can leave the rest to you....x"
> 
> I've written this as a kind of TV drama episode. Rather than just a conventional story.
> 
> It is a continuation from the four Shitstorm stories I wrote, and is therefore in the same AU. There are parts in this story which refer directly to those four short stories. 
> 
> I've purposely not made the story about any specific faction or group, it is not confined to one country, religion or doctrine. It doesn't need to be. It can be anyone the reader chooses to make it. 
> 
> Obviously it's not something I know much about but I did do a bit of research on hostage situations. So I hope the story isn't too far fetched!!

LOCKDOWN.

 

Malcolm stared out of the window of the taxi as it ground to a halt in a traffic jam in Cheapside.  
"Fucks sake!" He hissed under his breath.  
"It's okay Malc, we have plenty of time." A soothing voice beside him, calmed his rising anger. 

It had been several months now.  
Each morning that Malcolm woke up beside her, his first thought was that she hadn't tired of him yet. She was still here. 

Fuck!

Mornings when he stayed at her place or she at his, they took a black cab in, instead of the pool car which Malcolm was entitled to use.  
The fewer people who knew about them, the better really. The fact that most people did know, was by the bye.  
It was old news now, and ceased to be the main topic of conversation in the back office at Number Ten. Most of them thought Sam was completely off her rocker......but she didn't care. 

As for Malcolm.....had he changed? 

At work, no. He was still as fired up, still as driven and still regularly gave rollockings. With Sam however, when they were alone, he was as different as he could possibly be.  
Softer, more rounded at the edges, content, more often ready with a smile. 

The nights they spent together were Malcolm's raison d'être. 

He could never get enough of them. Lying beside her was his greatest joy. Making love to her, his life.  
Nothing else came close. 

Quiet domesticity.  
He always slept well when she was there, hardly at all when she wasn't. It was a constant surprise to him that her devotion didn't seem to waver, or diminish.  
She loved him.  
It was all he ever wanted. 

Her hand closed over his now, and gave a little squeeze. Their shoulders touching as they sat side by side, passing down Ludgate Hill and into Fleet Street, heading towards Whitehall.  
The City bustling in its usual hectic surge. The hub of the financial world. 

He checked his watch. If The Strand wasn't too snarled up he'd have time for a coffee and pick up his files before leaving for DoSAC. Today Sam was coming with him, in fact they'd be working together all day, which pleased him greatly. If she was at his side, no amount of incompetence could phase him.  
All would be right with the world. 

Oh, how wrong he was! 

oOo

The new DoSAC building was one of those open planned modern affairs. A central staircase, the floors separated by transparent partitions. Like being in a fucking goldfish bowl. 

His own first instinct would be to sellotape newspaper to the walls, for privacy, if he worked there permanently....thank god he didn't!  
Nicola and all the usual suspects were milling about, the meeting room laid ready, with a fruit bowl......for some inexplicable reason.......and coffee, tea and water. 

The new 'Citizens Initiative'. Nicola's latest baby. Malcolm thought the whole thing a monumental waste of time. But Tom was keen, thought it might be a vote winner. 

Whatever! 

"We've got a few minutes Malcolm, I'm just going to powder my nose." Sam trailed her hand across his gently. He snapped from his reverie and glanced up at her. 

So fucking beautiful. 

Every time he looked at her he thought it. 

That quiet reserve she had, that grace, her singular unflappability. She was smiling at him.  
"Wake up Malcolm! You're miles away!" 

He grinned back.  
"Yeah.....sorry......your fault......can't stop thinking about you......what a fucking sap!" 

There was no one around to see her, so she leaned in and kissed him.  
"Don't say that! I spend an inordinate amount of time thinking about you too.....it's called being in love! We're both completely crazy.....that's why it works! Dearest idiot!" 

Terri entered at that moment, checking her phone as she did so, Sam backed away before she looked up, and made for the door.  
"Back in a few minutes." She said as she left. 

Malcolm moved to the glass wall and peered down absentmindedly. Opening a bottle of water and taking a glug as he did so. His thoughts more focused on Sam and what he felt for her than the stultifying boredom of the impending meeting.  
Below him he could see the foyer, the stairs and the various floor levels. 

Something appeared to be happening. 

People were running........

Then a fire alarm began to ring, loud and insistent. 

"Oh for fucks sake! Perfect fucking timing!" Malcolm groaned aloud. 

As far as he knew there was no fire drill that day, so he guessed someone had probably inadvertently overcooked their microwaveable porridge or was puffing one of those fucking pathetic electric cigarettes people seemed to think were so cool, too close to the smoke sensor. 

Without gathering up his notes, he made for the door, to find out what the fuck was going on, he opened it to be confronted by a hooded man, and found himself staring straight down the barrel of an AK-47 Assault Rifle. 

oOo

Before he could really register what was happening, or his own profound shock and surprise, the gun was waved in his face,  
"You.......and you.....!" the gunman gestured towards Terri......."Out! Do as you're told and no one will be hurt!" 

This particular floor had various enclosed board rooms, the only floor that did so. It was into one of these Malcolm was pushed at the point of the barrel. 

The others were already there.  
Terror in their eyes, herded unceremoniously together, their hands raised in a gesture of surrender.  
Swallowing down his own sense of panic, Malcolm's eyes scanned the assembly.  
Where was Sam? 

Shit. She wasn't there.  
A lurch of indescribable fear washed over him. At that point, he knew that there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do to make sure she was safe. 

"What the fuck's going on?" He asked, fronting the masked man. 

"This is a hostage situation. You are being held here until our demands are met." 

Malcolm took in the scene rapidly. There were half a dozen of them, that he could see. All armed, all masked. But why them? Why here? 

He voiced these questions, still holding the eyes of the would be leader steadily. 

"Because here we have a cabinet minister." His eyes flicked towards Nicola Murray. "She is important enough to make big news. Your government is holding one of our leaders. We want his release. And we want safe passage out of the country."

Malcolm frowned.

"Ain't never gonna happen sunshine! This place will be cordoned off in minutes. Polis crawling everywhere, Special Branch, the Army.....you name it.......the British Government doesn't negotiate with terrorists. Unless you give yourselves up you won't leave this building alive." 

"Then nor will you! We will have to start shooting people.......one at a time......until they listen. We could start with you......you have the biggest mouth!" 

There were audible gasps from the others, Malcolm flashed a warning glance towards Nicola, who kept resolutely silent. 

"Shoot me by all means. My life is worth fuck all. But if you want someone who can negotiate, who can get you out of here, get you what you want, then you need to keep me alive. Because I'm the best hope you've got. So.........what's it to be?" 

His glare didn't waver, nor did he back up as the gunman drew closer to him. 

"Brave words! But you'll change your tune when people start dying. What's your name anyway?" 

"Tucker. And I probably have more of the ear of Government than any cabinet minister.....and the press too.....it's my fucking job.......I've got a lot of friends.......you want to be in the papers? I can get you in every paper from the highbrow to the rags, I know a lot of people, heck....I know the fucking Prime Minister. Hold his dick for him when he goes for a piss." 

The man didn't answer, but turned to his cohort. 

"Search them all. Take away their mobiles, pagers, Blackberries, any communication device. YOU!" He turned back to Malcolm....."seems like you are our negotiator......any funny business and I shoot one of your friends, so make sure you're careful." 

oOo

Inside the ladies toilet, Sam heard the fire alarm, she was about to hurry out when she saw the back view of a man with a gun, walking along the corridor, turning this way and that, kicking open doors.  
Closing the door quietly she hid herself in a cubicle and fumbled for her phone. She was about to dial out when it rang. Before it could ring a second time she answered it, in a hoarse whisper. 

It was Jamie McDonald. 

"Jamie.....don't talk, just listen. I'm at DoSAC. The place is under some kind of siege. There's a gunman in the corridor outside. Malcolm's here.....they're all here.....I don't know what the fuck is happening and I'm shitting myself. The fire alarm is going off, and I think I heard shots. What shall I do?" 

"Where are you?" 

"In the toilet. Fucking hell Jamie......someone's coming......I can hear them." Her voice dropped to a hiss. 

"Stay where you are and stay quiet. I'm on it.....okay. If you get to Malcolm, tell him I'm the one who's on it.....tell him to ask for me.....he'll be the one talking......mark my words......he knows what to do......and Sam? Tell him..........Motherwell Rules......he'll know........Sam?.......Sam are you there?" 

The line clicked off. 

The stall door was kicked in as Sam hung up and tried to hide the phone, but too late.  
She was manhandled up and out into the corridor, held firmly by the arm.  
"You're in big trouble!" The muffled voice told her, menacingly. 

oOo

Malcolm's face was one of anguish when the door was flung open, and Sam pushed roughly inside.  
He made to dart forwards as she fell to her knees, but the glance she shot at him, warned him off. 

"Found this one in the lav......talking on her phone!" Barked the man angrily. 

The leader turned and crossed to where Sam was just struggling to her feet. He backed her against the wall and placed the gun barrel under her chin. 

"Well, what have we here? Pretty one! That was very naughty.....using your phone......"  
Taking the device from his colleague, he placed it onto the floor, and proceeded to shoot a bullet right through it. 

Everyone in the room cried out at the sickening sound, Robyn clutching her hands over her ears, Terri starting to weep quietly. 

"Next time it will be you!" He spat. 

Malcolm, stepped forward.

"For fucks sake! These people are just civil servants.....not SAS......you scare the fucking shit out of them and something bad is gonna happen. Just calm the fuck down." 

"You don't tell me......I tell you." The leader replied, with venom, but Malcolm held his ground. 

"Listen pal.....you want your mate freed, you wanna live to fight another day.....you gotta give something.....you gotta show them out there that you're human......otherwise they'll just come barging straight in here, guns blazing.......the place'll be surrounded by now.....they'll wanna hear your demands......lets cool it down and get to talking......sooner we do, sooner we can all go home, yeah?" 

The leader turned back to his associate. 

"Keep her in a separate room from the others.......I'll deal with her later, I'll devise appropriate little punishments for her......" He leered at Sam. 

"No fucking way!" Malcolm raised his voice. "We all stay together.....otherwise, there'll be no deal.....you start hurting people, then it'll all go tits up." 

The rifle butt hit Malcolm a glancing blow, he went down, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Sam gave a yelp of horror, but he held a hand up, warning her to stay back. 

Regaining his feet, he wiped his face with the back of his hand, the steel grey of his eyes as hard as flint. 

"We stay together." He said again, defiantly. "Now give me a fucking phone, and let's get this deal underway." 

From behind him Sam spoke. 

"God!" She groaned. "Reminds me of Motherwell! You, me and Jamie.......hey Malcolm?" 

Malcolm looked closely at her, her face impassive, stern, unreadable. 

He clicked. 

"Fuck yeah!" He replied with a slight smile, a fresh trickle of blood appearing, "that was some brawl, Jamie lost a tooth!" 

"What are you two talking about?" The leader pushed Sam onto a plastic chair. 

"Just reminiscing! Motherwell Rules......nothing for you to worry about." He responded. "Now where's that phone?" He dialled rapidly, listening for the ring.

oOo

_"McDonald."_

"Hello, you fucking prick. It's me. You're on speaker phone."

"Fucking hell Malc. What the fuck's going on?"

"Where are you?" 

"Outside. The place is surrounded. It's a fucking lock down. No one in, no one out. What the fuck's happening? We heard a shot." 

"Got ourselves a little hostage situation going on here mate. The whole DoSAC crew are here. Apparently we're holding one of their guys, they want him out.....and they want safe passage. I'll give you the details. You need to organise me some transport, contact the powers that be. Talk to the Foreign Sec. and Tom. Tell them to get their fucking fingers out bro! Get the press pack down here, they want publicity...and lots of it. They wanna turn on the news and see this as top headline.....they want Fiona Bruce giving it large.......can you do that brither?" 

"Sure thing Malcolm. I'll get on to it. You need anything up there........you got any casualties?" 

"No casualties, but a couple who might be a problem, itchy fingers......but I'm working on that. Don't need anything......unless you can send up a six pack?" 

There was a slight pause.

"Guessing you'll want Tennant's Extra?" 

"Not suitable for the board room. Too loaded. Needs to be something gentler on the stomach!"

"Okay Malc. I hear you. I'll ring you on this number?"

"No, I'll ring you. No faffing about Jamie......okay?" 

"I'm on it." 

oOo

The line went dead. Jamie McDonald turned to the Chief of Police, who was standing beside him, in the main car park.

"There's six of them." He said confidently. "All armed. They're being held in the Boardroom. That's in the middle of the building, close to the lifts. One door in only. No windows. And all the DoSAC employees from the main office are being held there.......so that's twenty people at least. You can't go charging in like the fucking cavalry.......too risky, they'll fucking shoot them all."

"How do you know that?" 

"Malc just told me. Motherwell Rules.......way back when we were nippers.....a gang would be a pack.....he said a six pack.....he wasn't talking about fucking beers. Tennant's extra is a strong beer.....knocks your socks off....I asked him if he wanted it......he said no.......too strong for the boardroom.....something gentler. So no strong arm tactics......handle with care. They're volatile and they're nervous.....he said itchy fingers.......that means they're twitchy, liable to lose it.  
Fucking hell......what a bloody mess!" 

oOo

Malcolm dabbed at his face, which was still oozing slightly. He turned to the leader of the group. 

"It's in hand. My mate is on to it. But they're gonna ask for guarantees. And they're gonna want concessions......a show of faith......maybe you releasing the ones who are weak, or sick, or on medication.......trust me, you don't want any deaths on your hands Charlie......because as soon as that happens, you're all dead men walking......they'll never let you leave alive, or release your pal."

"We make no deals with anyone. You tell your friend, that unless we hear from him in one hour we start shooting people.....we start with the least important.....and work our way up."

"No one is more important here than anyone else. A life is a life. These people have families, husbands, wives.....you need to be seen as humane......otherwise they'll never give you what you want." 

Malcolm moved along the line of office staff as he spoke, looking at them kindly as they cowered against the wall.  
Surrinder, the receptionist was expecting a baby, Terri, he knew to be diabetic, there were a couple of other back room staff he was aware of, with health issues.  
Malcolm knew them all, he knew their histories and their weaknesses.  
It was is job to know these things. 

He took Surrinder's hand in his own.

"It's okay love, you'll be fine. We'll get you out of here, and you'll be safe." 

He turned to the leader, who kept the gun barrel permanently pointed at Malcolm's chest.

"Do you have to keep pointing that fucking thing at me? You're making me nervous!.......Listen, she should be freed......and a couple of others who have potential health issues. The last thing you want in your cosy hostage situation is a wailing woman going into labour.....it's loud and it's messy....what do you say?"

"Get your friend on the phone. Tell him what I told you." Was the gunman's only reply. 

Malcolm dialled Jamie again, doing his best to keep the tremble from his fingers. 

'Strength Malcolm! Don't show them you're afraid!' He thought. 

"Jamie! How are we doing down there mate? Give me good news!" 

"Transport is on its way. There'll be a plane at Brize Norton waiting. Your guy will be there. We are sorting out his release from Prison now, but they need to give us time to get him there. It'll take a little while. We're moving as fast as we can." 

"You've got one hour. You got press down there?"

"Every fucking bastard hack and TV channel you care to name, from Sky to Al Jazeera, from CBeebies to QVC........"

"Okay......our glorious leader has a statement to read out.......and we have some hostages to be freed.......I'll pass you over......don't you fucking let me down you cunt, or I'll come back from the dead and haunt your arse!" 

oOo

Having secured the release of five of the hostages, Malcolm gave himself a moment to breathe.  
The leader and spokesperson being occupied, he chanced a shifty glance at Sam.  
Moving across the room, passing encouraging pleasantries to the remaining workers, he contrived to end up by her side.  
"You okay?" He murmured, and touched the tips of his fingers momentarily to hers.  
"I'm fine." She whispered under her breath, and he moved away. 

"Hey! Charlie! There's a load of bottled water and tea and coffee in the meeting room.......down the corridor on the right.......how about we get it in here.......give everyone a bit of elevenses? What do you say? Might make everyone feel a little less fucking manic?" 

Without comment, he waved the gun at Robyn.......whose face resembled a startled rabbit......

"You! Go!" He barked.

She hesitated, torn between the prospect of leaving the others, and the possibility of maybe making a run for it.  
Malcolm crossed the room towards her, taking her arms gently.  
"Robyn.......love.......don't do anything stupid......go to the meeting room......take Joan with you.......put everything on a tray.....bring it back here.......okay? Can you do that for me?" 

She nodded, biting her lip nervously. 

The two women left, accompanied by one of their armed assailants, and were soon back. 

The beverages being passed around and shared, went a long way to easing the brooding tension in the room. 

oOo

The hour was almost up. 

The leader addressed Malcolm once more. 

"Oi! Tucker.....time to phone a friend!" 

Malcolm had been leaning against the wall, he guessed that by now the authorities would not have wasted the allotted time. Snipers were probably positioned strategically on surrounding rooftops, he knew some kind of plan would be in place. He also knew there was no way these people would get what they wanted, it was a matter of time before something gave.  
His mind, as he was handed the phone, was a whirl of thoughts.

"Jamie! Talk to me mate. What's occurring out there? The hour is up.....bullets are gonna start flying if you've no good news for me."

"Do you have access to a TV screen.......I believe there's one in the interview room.....can they hear me? Send someone to fetch it." 

Malcolm turned to the head honcho and raised a questioning eyebrow......

"Take Reeder......he'll show you where it is......" He pointed to the gunman then signalled to Ollie. 

Once the two were dispatched, Malcolm turned his conversation back to his friend.

"You're working for me out there brither......yeah? Press arrived yet?" 

"Yeah......Malcolm, you'll see when you switch the telly on.......news bulletin due in a couple of minutes......when this is over mate.....we'll share a cigar yeah.......like that time before......made you choke on the smoke remember? You coughed and retched something terrible! You fucking pansy!" 

There was a pregnant pause, as Malcolm digested his friend's words.  
The TV was plugged in as both hostages and gunmen gathered round to watch. 

The headline news was a man being lead handcuffed from a high security prison, into a waiting van, which drove away under a hail of flashing cameras and shouted questions. The scene then shifted to the outside of the building they were in. A police cordon, marksmen, the pulse of blue lights, people in uniform milling about.  
Malcolm's eyes scanned the screen with a sharp intelligence. 

He turned back to the phone and Jamie.

"Good work, pal. And I'll look forward to that smoke......any idea when?" 

"Soon Malc, now their boy is on his way to Brize. You need that six pack yet?" 

"Nah.....five will do, you can leave one outside the door! Can't manage six beers.....I'll get pished." 

"Fair enough! I'll call you back when we hear news that he's reached the airfield, then we'll talk about what's gonna happen next okay?"

"Yep. Gotcha." 

Malcolm rang off and the phone was snatched from him. 

oOo

"Well? What did you glean this time?" The uniformed brigadier stood at Jamie's side. 

"One is outside in the corridor, keeping watch, the others are in the room with the hostages. Malcolm knows what's coming. Smoke bomb. Somehow he'll have to convey it to the others. But he'll work it out.  
He knows it'll be in the next hour. That's about all I could say without giving it away. Fuck, I hope your guys know what they're doing. This could be a fucking bloodbath." 

oOo

A muted impasse had somehow been unconsciously reached in that boardroom. Some of the office workers were beginning to flag. Malcolm could see it in their faces. To spend so long with this height of tension frayed the nerves, it made people jumpy and volatile.  
He could see the same look in the eyes of the attackers. 

"Sam, pass us some of that tea love." 

Sam glanced at the leader for approval, before stepping forwards, the gunman watched her closely, trailing the barrel of his weapon down the length of her arm, as he followed her to the table.  
Malcolm gritted his teeth, his jaw working furiously. 

Sam, however, ignored her antagonist, poured tea and passed it to her lover. 

"Thanks pet. Bet Julius is watching events closely! Reminds me of when we met him in the park!" 

Sam looked at Malcolm curiously. Why was he referring to that incident? Why now? It must mean something or else why refer to it? 

Her mind worked furiously, back to the day they met Lord Nicholson, the very first weekend they spent together, a weekend in which every little nuance was etched permanently on her brain, tattooed on her cerebral cortex for time immemorial.  
How they'd joked with him, how she'd guessed the way Malcolm's mind worked and followed his lead. 

That was it! 

"Yes....I expect he's worried about you! He wouldn't want a hair of your head to be harmed!"  
She smiled. 

Malcolm's eyes flashed, she'd hit the nail, she was with him. Fuck but she was a clever girl!  
Sharp as a tack. 

"So Jamie's promised you a smoke?"

"Yeah....stupid cunt!" 

"When?" 

"Soon I guess." 

"You'll need everyone well out of the way then......those Cuban ones stink to high heaven." 

Malcolm laughed slightly.

"Yeah they do. Fucking perilous to your health too! They can kill you if you're not careful.....still there's usually a health warning." 

"Well, yeah......to let everyone know!" 

Malcolm looked intently at Sam, his eyes were almost pleading, he was frightened, she could tell. A slight tremor in his voice told her just how scared he was. 

"It'll be alright Malcolm. One Cuban cigar won't kill you, or anyone else. Just warn me before you light it.....I'll get out of the way! You finished with that cup and saucer?" 

She reached out to take it from him, and their fingers touched momentarily. 

Moving away to where the others were corralled she joined them, staring down the lead gunman defiantly, as he'd kept her separate from everyone else up until then. 

"Can we all sit?" She asked him, pointedly....."Please!.......we're tired, and overwrought.....we need to sit!" 

"They can sit. You can go back over there. And YOU....." His voice raised slightly, he pointed the gun towards Nicola.

The two women obediently moved to one side.  
Malcolm didn't move, but his expression changed to one of alarm. 

Shit. 

They were directly in the firing line. 

As the minutes ticked by inexorably, sweat began to bead his forehead. Adrenaline to pump.  
He was readying himself mentally and physically for what he knew was coming. 

Listening intently, to any movement outside, although the insulation in the walls gave away very little sound. 

Fuck! 

His palms were clammy. His heart thumping in his chest. 

oOo

Several things happened at once. 

The door flew open with great force. 

The room was suddenly filled with thick smoke. 

Pandemonium broke out inside. 

Screaming. Crying. Gun fire. 

"EVERYONE! DOWN!" A voice cried. 

Malcolm threw himself with all his strength over Sam. She went down under his weight like a felled tree. He lay atop her. His body shielding hers. 

Bullets whizzed and whined. 

It was all over in a matter of seconds although it felt like an eternity. 

In the confusion and the smoke, the gunmen hit nothing but the walls. The staff were lying prostrate on the floor, their hands over their heads. 

The smoke billowed and obliterated everything. As uniformed men wearing breathing apparatus surged in, disarming and disabling the five assailants....the one outside having been taken out without a single sound. 

Two were wounded including the leader.  
As the smoke cleared there were a couple of hostages blooded, but only superficially injured.  
A miracle considering the indiscriminate firing. 

Malcolm remained over Sam's body until he was completely sure that it was all over bar the shouting. 

Gradually the smoke cleared.  
People were being led away, weeping, coughing and retching, clutching each other in relief.  
Sirens wailed outside as ambulances swept in. 

Still Malcolm didn't move. 

Oblivious to all the mayhem around him, he finally raised his head slowly, looking into her tear streaked face. Paroxysms of hacking coughing overtook him. 

"You alright?" He whispered hoarsely. Spluttering and trying to breathe normally. 

"Yeah. You?" 

Her fingers touched his face, and she stretched up towards him, letting their lips touch. 

"Fuck! Sam! Fucking fuck!" He choked out. Crashing his mouth against hers in a hungry assault. 

They were lying thus, still entwined, when a voice sounded above them. 

"Want that cigar now, you old bastard? Fuck me but you're a clever cunt! Though I say so myself! You're a fucking hero! You're fucking batman......fuck me....Malc!" 

Releasing himself from Sam's clutches, Malcolm stood up, helped her to his side, his arm around her protectively, and turned to face his friend. 

"Thanks pal....I owe you one!" He said roughly, and enveloped Jamie in a tight bear hug. 

"Come on Sam." He moved away then, his hand holding Sam's tightly. "The police can come to the house and interview me. I'm fucking off home......with this beautiful woman, and I'm going to screw her into the middle of next week!" 

Sam flushed crimson, but threaded her arms around him, looking up at him adoringly. 

"The fucking will have to wait, mate. You're wanted out there, there's a whole bank of press, and the Commissioner of Police, and god knows who else......duty calls!" 

"Fuck duty!" Malcolm scowled, but he followed his friend out of the building to face the barrage. 

It was several hours before the two returned to Malcolm's place. 

Letting himself in, he flopped down on the sofa. 

"Well, that wasn't quite the day I had planned." He puffed. 

Sam crawled into his side and began to sniffle quietly, as the enormity of it all hit her. 

In under half an hour they were showered, and in bed. 

"I could have lost you today Malcolm!" She sobbed. "You were almost reckless!" 

"Nah! They wouldn't waste a bullet on me!" He snuggled himself against her.

"I'm not fooled by that false bravado for one second." She whispered.

"I was scared shitless Sam. But more for you than for myself. Fuck.....but I realised something today.......I never want to be without you........I fucking love you more than my life......you're the most important thing to me. There's nothing else I want or need.......ever." 

"And I love you Malcolm Tucker, you're my super hero. Now are you going to make love to me?  
Because I need you right now......so much.......I need to feel you.......I want you, more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life." 

"Fuck yeah! Come here, my beautiful!" 

 

Fin.


End file.
